Flags and indicia-bearing banners are commonly utilized by dealers and manufacturers of automobiles, trucks, boats, and the like, for decorating, communicating and advertising purposes. Typically, the flags or banners are displayed around parking lots and are supported by flag poles which are permanently mounted to the ground. But, it is also known for the flag poles to be supported by portable display stands which do not require mounting and permit the flags or banners to be displayed where permanently mounted flag poles are not provided.
Because temporary or portable display stands are not mounted in the ground, such display stands are weighted in order to withstand wind and other adverse conditions. Consequently, such display stands are not easily transportable and are often too heavy for one person to position in the desired location.
It is an object of the invention to provide a relatively lightweight display stand for supporting flags or banners wherein the stand is adapted to be stabilized by the weight of a vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display stand which is adapted to be stabilized by the weight of a vehicle for supporting flags or banners wherein the stand is of relatively light weight permitting one person to easily transport and position the stand in the desired positioned with relatively little effort.
A further object of the invention is to provide a banner or flag display stand adapted to be supported by the weight of a vehicle wherein the stand includes a base portion for receiving a vehicle's tire rolled thereupon to stabilize the stand and an extension having a flag pole receiving end adapted to releasably receive a flag pole and maintain the associated flag or banner away from the vehicle.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a flag or banner display stand adapted to be supported by the weight of a vehicle wherein the stand comprises a tubular piece of metal having a U-shaped end including an arcuate portion and a pair of legs depending therefrom in a common direction, the legs being sufficiently spaced to receive a vehicle's tire resting thereon such that a portion of the tire extends between the legs engaging the ground or floor and each leg imbeds into a portion of the tire's outer circumference to stabilize the display stand.
In the practice of the invention the display stand comprises a metal piece of tubing shaped by a bending process into a U-shaped configuration at one end including an arcuate portion and a pair of spaced legs depending in a common direction therefrom which form a base adapted to receive a vehicle's tire rolled thereon to stabilize the stand. One of the legs extends beyond the length of the other leg and includes a outer end deflected upwardly and provided with an inner diameter adapted to releasably receive one end of a flag pole to which the flag or banner to be displayed is attached.
In use, the display stand, with the flag pole removed, is positioned in the desired location and a vehicle's tire is rolled upon the legs such that the legs extend parallel to the tire's axis and the deflected end extends out from underneath the vehicle. The tire rests on the legs such that a portion of the tire extends between the legs engaging the ground while each leg imbeds into a portion of the tire's outer circumference to stabilize the stand. The banner or flag is attached to the flag pole and the flag pole is inserted in the upwardly deflected end.
The display stand is of a lightweight construction which permits the stand to be easily transported and positioned by one person with relatively little effort. Yet, the construction is of relatively high strength adapted to resist bending and twisting as the weight of the vehicle is utilized to stabilize the display stand in wind and other adverse conditions.